El poder del amor
by paooo granger
Summary: Hermione secretamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy, encuentra a Draco el cual esta siendo buscado por el ministerio, el le propone que se valla con el Hermione asepta, después de tiempo ambos se dan cuando cuenta de el poder del amor
1. Prologo

_**EL PODER DEL AMOR**_

 **PROLOGO**

 _No_ \- pensé al momento que una luz invadía mis ojos, me habían encontrado y me llevarían a acaban.

-¿Malfoy?- me dijo esa voz la voz que odiaba pero amaba al mismo tiempo. Y esa voz le pertenecía a Hermione Granger

-Granger, genial bien me dejo entregar- dije mientas escuchaba su dulce risa

-Oh vamos Malfoy tedas por vencido tan pronto- me dijo burlándose de mi

-¿Hermione?- escuche que le gritaban

-¿Si?- contesto

-¿Esta ahí?-sabía perfectamente que respondería a esa pregunta

-No- cuando dijo eso la mire sorprendido, mientras me sonreía, me jalo y me metió a un cuarto.

-¿Por qué respondiste eso?- le pregunte

-¿quieres que les diga que te encontré acaso?-me pregunto

-No- le respondí

-Bien entonces ahórrate tus comentarios, escucha te están buscando por todas partes si no te vas de aquí te ira muy mal- me dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa

-Hay un problema Granger- me miro interroga mente- si me aparezco sabrán en donde estoy

-Cierto- me dijo

-Tú si puedes trasladarte-

-Es una pregunta o es una afirmación

-Afirmación- le dije mientras fruncía el seño

-Si si puedo y eso que- me dijo aun con el ceño fruncido

-Ven con migo- le dije mientras me miraba sorprendida

-¿Qué gano con esto?- me pregunto

-Sí, me atrapan les diré que tu si me encontraste pero que les dijiste que no- entrecerró sus ojos

-Es una amenaza- me dijo, ambos nos sobre saltamos ante el golpeteo de la puerta, ambos nos miramos.

-¡Hermione!- era Weasley

Granger me miro y después a la puerta.

-Por favor- le dije, volvió a mirar a la puerta y cerró los ojos un segundo, después me miro.

-Bien- me dijo acercándose a mí me tomo de la mano y ambos desaparecimos

 **Hola, sé que acabo de iniciar un finc pero no podía esperar a publicar este.**


	2. 1- Tres años después

_**EL PODER DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAP-1 - TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS**_

Era un sueño, no era una pesadilla, supongo que estoy tirado en el suelo mi madre me mira con ojos llorosos mientras resonaba la risa de mi tía bella, Voldemort se a parecé frente a mí, ya se lo que va a pasar.

-Avada Kedavra- escucho mientras una luz verde llena mis ojos y un grito salia de mi boca.

Supongo que grite de verdad escuche como rápidamente se abría la puerta, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba sentado en la cama.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Hermione, con voz preocupada.

-Si- le dije con voz débil, suspiro se cruzo de brazos y se recargo un la puerta, no era la primera vez que pasaba, en la última semana había empezado a tener pesadillas.

-¿Que hora es?- le pregunte.

-Las tres de la madrugada, tienes que dormir- me dijo, yo a sentí con la cabeza.

Serró mi puerta, me acosté en la cama intentando dormir, Serré los ojos y me quede completamente dormido.

Cuando me levante en la mañana, me sentía raro, baje las escaleras mientras un olor que llegaba de la cocina, cuando llege a la puerta Hermione me sonrió. Me senté en una silla mientras Hermione me servía un hot cake.

-Me pasas la miel- le dije

-Claro- me paso la miel mientras se sentaba en una silla- No tienes frío- me pregunto

-No- honestamente no me había dado cuenta que no traía playera.

Sentí su mirada en mi, a si que la voltee a ver, me sonrió, Hermione había cambiado mucho su pelo estaba mas obscuro y lacio, era como si hubiera crecido, su busto se notaba mas que antes sus piernas eran mas largas.

-Se que soy linda pero no es para tanto Draco- me dijo, mientras se reía

-Quien dijo que te estaba mirando a ti- le conteste mientras rodaba los ojos.

Recogió mi plato.

-Yo los lavare- le dije agarrándola de la muñeca

-Yo lo are- me dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Bien- me dijo rendida, después de lavar los platos fui a buscar a Hermione, estaba sentada en el sofá viendo una película, me senté a su lado, vimos la película en silencio,Romeo y Julieta era el titulo no era una película era mas una obra de teatro, cuando se acabó la película Hermione apago la televisión. Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Iras- le pregunte, señalando una invitación, era la boda de una vecina.

-Tal vez y tu- me pregunto

-Tal vez- le dije

-Bien- se levanto- Yo si iré me voy a bañar- me dijo

-Yo igual- le dije parándome

Me bañe, me puse un traje negro me peine, y baje a esperar a Hermione.

Si mis "amigos" se enteraran de que estoy viviendo con una chica a la cual no e tocado ni besado ni siquiera me acostarme con ella no me lo creerían mucho menos Zabini.

Escuche el sonido de unas tacones que bajaban las escaleras, cuando me di la vuelta, bi a Hermione con la boca abierta traía un vestido blanco que le llegaba asta las rodillas con manga larga y tacones rojos su cabello de nuevo era ondulado y castaño y su labial rojo, me sonría

-Nos vamos-

-S...si- conteste mientras la miraba

-Bien- salimos de la casa, le ayude a subir a el coche, iba a se en un salón de fiestas.

Cuando lo vi quede completamente sorprendido, paresia un castillo, salimos de coche, le tome la mano a Hermione de inmediato me miro sorprendida y con otro sentimiento que siempre que la toco no puedo descifrarlo, cambio de lugar su mirada. Entramos a el salón era mejor de lo que esperaba.

Sofia, nuestra vecina nos recibió

-Que bueno que pudieron venir- nos dijo sonriendo- Hermione te vez hermosa.

-Gracias Sofi digo lo mismo- le dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Gracias, sienten se por aquí- nos señalo una mesa bacía, Hermione se sentó ami lado mientras separaba nuestras manos.

Empezó a sonar una canción que no conocía.

-Quieres bailar- le pregunte

-Si por que no- me dijo mientras se paraba.

Puse mi mano en su cintura, me estremecí no fue ella tal vez fuimos ambos. Nos movíamos con las canción.

 _" I was a quick wet"_

 _"Hoy diving toó deep for coins"_

 _"All of your street light eyes"_

 _-_ Linda canción no crees- me dijo Hermione

-Si,- la última vez que había bailado con Hermione fue en el baile de navidad de 4°.

" _Wide on my plastic toys"_

 _"Closed the far I cut"_

 _"My long baby har"_

 _"Stole ma a dog eared map"_

 _"And called foy you everywhere"_

 _-_ Recuerdas lo que paso en cuarto grado- le pregunte sin pensarlo

-E...n en c...uarto - me dijo nerviosa

-Si la noche después del baile- me miro nerviosa pero de repente me miro sonriendo

-Bueno pues todos fuimos a dormir ¿no?- me dijo- Fue un día inolvidable- me dijo

-Si lo fue-

" _Hará I found you"_

 _'. "Flightless birt jelous"_

 _"Wee ping or lost you american mouth"_

 _" Big pill looming"_

 _"Now I'm a fat house cat"_

Después de terminar esa canción, comimos, era una boda todos sonreían y se felicitaban aquí en no le gustaría una boda a si, la fiesta se acabó en la madrugada pero Hermione y yo nos fuimos antes.

-Estuvo divertido.- me dijo Hermione, que ya se había puesto su pijama

-Si- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella, se recargo en la puerta de mi cuarto, me empece a acercar más asta unos centímetros de sus labios con los míos.

-Te acuerdas de lo que paso esa noche- sentí como se tensaba

-Nose a que te refieres- me dijo nerviosa

Me hacer que mas a ella, y rompí esos centímetros que nos separaban para unir nuestros labios.

 **Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo les gusto espero que si.**

 **La canción que bailo Draco y Hermione es flightlees bird, american mounth de iron & wine.**

 **Asta el próximo cap**


End file.
